


gomawo

by wolfedhale (kyoongs)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, Sunggyu's parents are not nice i'm sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/wolfedhale
Summary: In which Sunggyu and Woohyun get married and Sunggyu remembers all the things he loves about Woohyun and why he is so infinitely thankful for him, for his band and for their love.





	

When he was younger, Sunggyu’s grandmother once told him he would find the love of his life and, when he did, he should hold onto them with an iron grip and never let them go. He grew up awaiting this great love that would sweep him off his feet and every breakup he experienced slowly diminished that promise. 

Then the day arrived when he met someone who proved that his grandmother did actually know what she was talking about after all.

 

(When he told her this, she promptly smacked him on his head.

“Kim Sunggyu, I’ve seen many things in this life. You dare doubt me?!” 

Sunggyu clutched his head and grimaced. “No, Halmoni. I’m just saying –“

“Do you really want to finish that sentence?”

He was wise enough to stop there.)

 

Sunggyu found love in the way random notes laced together to form melodies and in the way a simple beat could turn into something bigger and greater when placed with words and the appropriate rhythm. Music captured his heart and he refused to give up on it, even when his parents turned him away for pursuing something so impractical.

It was music that rescued him when his parents pushed him off the ledge. He found solace in the black and white piano keys and the six strings on a guitar. And later, the strings came to life in the form of the six members who came to be his family. 

He breathed and lived music. He grasped every melody and fashioned them into wings, which he used to soar into the world. He trained and worked his ass off until he could finally debut. And the world recognised his efforts and granted him a reprieve by christening him the leader of Infinite.

And Infinite they were.

They rose from the ashes of their hard work and thundered into the world. Their knife dances and utterly perfect synchronization enraptured everyone who laid their eyes on the seven-member group. 

Sunggyu could never have been happier. Sure, being the leader came with its own bundle of tensions and burdens but it was worth it when he saw how happy their music made people. His heart wanted to burst whenever he saw tears in their fans eyes. Hell, he wanted to cry when he saw his little Inspirits cry. Nothing was more rewarding than the fact that their music and hard work moved people to such lengths.

Music liberated him, presented him with a livelier world and, eventually, showed him love.

Sunggyu’s family was a touchy subject and his band of brothers were well aware of that. Despite his success and fame, his parents were still unwilling to make amends with their son and that placed a heavier weight on his shoulders. He would be lying if he said their rejection of his life’s work didn’t plunge a knife into his heart.

Once, during their first year as Infinite, Sunggyu had stayed at the practise room well after his band members disappeared. He was spurred on to train harder, sing better and improve every move so he could be better. The days were flying past him and he got lost in the whirlwind of promoting, performing and presenting.

Unbeknownst to him, the rest of Infinite had planned a small surprise party for his birthday. They were too busy to get time off to enjoy the day but they made do with what they had. As they prepared to storm into the practise room with a cake and balloons, they heard a frustrated cry and a thump. 

The members exchanged concerned glances and rushed into the room, their surprise forgotten. And the sight that met their eyes was one they would never – _could never_ – forget.

Their leader was on the floor in a heap and he was crying harder than they had ever seen before. In that moment, he had never seemed so small.

Woohyun was the first one to wrap his arms around Sunggyu and hold him. As each member broke out of their reverie, their arms joined his and they formed a protective cocoon around their leader.

“It’s okay, Sunggyu-yah,” Howon whispered.

“We’re here for you.” Woohyun’s voice was definite. 

That night would never be forgotten. It was when Sunggyu realised he had found his own family and that they would never give up on him. Music had gifted him with a family and he seized them and burned them into his heart.

 

∞ 

“Hyung?”

 

The soft voice of their maknae snapped Sunggyu out of his reminiscence. He dropped his hand from where it unconsciously had strayed to his heart and shot a smile at Sungjong.

“Is it time?”

“Yeah.” Sungjong nodded. “You’ve never looked better in a suit.”

“Are my parents here?” 

Sunggyu only felt a slight stab of disappointment when Sungjong shook his head. “But your sister is.”

His lips twitched up in a smile. “She wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“She’s waiting outside.” Sungjong informed him. “I thought I’d pop in to see how you’re holding up.”

“Please.” Sunggyu ignored his increasing heartbeat in favour of scoffing at the maknae’s teasing tone. “I feel great. I’m not nervous, not at all.”

Dongwoo’s head came into view as the door opened. “That’s your lying tone.”

“Yah!” Sunggyu glowered at him. “I’m not lying.”

“It’s okay,” Dongwoo grinned. “If it helps, he’s just as nervous as you. Howon’s doing damage control there.”

“You better hurry.” Sungjong checked his watch. “It’s almost starting.”

Sunggyu took a deep breath and smoothed down his coat. “How do I look?”

He could have sworn he saw a tear in Sungjong’s eye when Dongwoo replied, “Hyung, you look amazing. Now come _on_ , you’re gonna be a married man soon!”

 

∞ 

 

As he stood before the altar and caught sight of Woohyun, his breath caught and he lost sense of time as he focused solely on his fiancé.

They had seen each other in suits at numerous events and awards shows but Sunggyu swears Woohyun had never looked more handsome than he did as he walked down the aisle.

With each step Woohyun took, moments flashed before Sunggyu’s eyes.

The first time he and Woohyun had sang together and when Sunggyu heard the way their voices perfectly melded together, shivers wracked his body. It planted a seed that gradually and firmly grew into the tree of love he now carried with him.

 

(Sunggyu and Woohyun’s high note ended softly and a wave of awe crashed through the former’s body. He found himself staring at his bandmate, slack-jawed.

“Hyung, why are you looking at me like that?” Woohyun’s face was scrunched up in amusement and confusion.

“Nothing, I –“ Sunggyu shook his head. He felt as if a rug had been pulled out from underneath him and the impact of his fall had caused the smoke to clear from his vision. His unclouded eyes saw Woohyun in a new light and _holy hell, was Woohyun always that attractive?! ___

__“Do you want to try again?” Unbothered, the younger turned back to the sheet music._ _

__“No, it’s perfect.” Sunggyu smiled as something unknown started to make a home in his heart._ _

___You’re perfect._ _ _

__Unspoken words were always the loudest to those who sensed it.)_ _

__

__When Sunggyu broke down time and time again, when doubt and self-hatred threatened to destroy him, those two arms captured him in their embrace and protected him against the harsh words and thoughts. His arms did the same for Woohyun and they became each other’s safe place, each other’s refuge._ _

__

__Woohyun was getting closer to the altar, to Sunggyu._ _

__

__Sungyeol had thrown a party on the first Halloween they spent as a couple. Woohyun went all out to find them matching couple costumes but it was all ruined when Sunggyu caught a flu bug and threw up on his own costume. Despite his effort gone to waste, the younger wasn’t mad as Sunggyu expected him to be. Instead, he bundled Sunggyu up and gave him meds which knocked him out. When Sunggyu woke on November 1st, Woohyun was right beside him, holding him close. He could definitely get used to waking up next to Woohyun, that he was sure of._ _

__Their first fight saw them driving to another member’s place to get rid of some steam. In an odd twist, Woohyun drove to Sunggyu’s apartment and vice versa. As Sunggyu prepared to knock on Woohyun’s door, he realised he was angry with the person he would usually seek out to relieve his frustration. They sheepishly worked through their anger when they realised how much they depended on each other._ _

__Their first kiss was naturally Woohyun trying to shut Sunggyu up as he lectured the members. Howon let out a loud whistle and Myungsoo laughed so hard he fell on the floor, but it was all worth it when Sunggyu’s eyes widened in shock and he grabbed Woohyun’s jacket to pull him back for another kiss, much to the chagrin and amusement of their friends._ _

__

__(“Gross, this is like watching our parents kiss.” Sungyeol shivered as Woohyun and Sunggyu seemed to forget they existed._ _

__“No one is forcing you to watch.” Howon’s eyes were transfixed on his bandmates._ _

__Woohyun pushed himself away from Sunggyu and glared at them. “Do you guys mind?!”_ _

__“Get a room, hyung.” Sungjong grimaced. “We’d rather not see you two sucking face, thank you very much.”_ _

__“If you don’t want to see it, then leave.” Sunggyu grinned and pulled Woohyun back to slot their lips together._ _

__He smiled into the kiss when he heard them departing with loud grumbles and complaints._ _

__Howon had to be dragged out.)_ _

__

__When Sunggyu met Woohyun’s parents for the first time, he was terrified. He almost cancelled due to his encompassing anxiety. But Woohyun promised they would love him and that they did. His parents welcomed him to the family with open arms and Sunggyu is mortified to admit he cried the first time Woohyun’s mom hugged him._ _

__Countless nights they spent together, countless _I love yous_ exchanged, countless kisses and instants all leading up to this very moment._ _

__Woohyun stood before Sunggyu and smiled. And Sunggyu found his lips tilting upwards as he returned the smile._ _

__

____

 

∞ 

 

_I do._

_Forever and always?_

_I do._

 

∞ 

 

A million stars winked down at Sunggyu and Woohyun as they danced together. Their hands automatically found each other and their bodies were already acquainted. As one, they moved to the sweet sound of Myungsoo’s voice.

“Can you believe we’re finally married?” Woohyun grinned. “I never thought I’d see this day.”

“Yah!” Sunggyu lightly smacked his husband. “You’re the one who proposed!”

Woohyun shrugged. “Jongie says we’re already a married couple. This just makes it official.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes and resumed his lovesick staring as they swayed together.

“I’m sorry your parents couldn’t make it.” Woohyun whispered, shattering his gazing. 

Years ago, the statement would cause Sunggyu’s throat to close up and he would brush it off with a sarcastic remark. Now, he merely smiled. 

“That’s okay. Everyone I love and who’s important to me is already here.”

“And they call me greasy!” Woohyun laughed. “The world needs to know the truth, Kim Sunggyu.”

Myungsoo ceased his singing and his cough broke the newlyweds apart. “I have a special request from one of the grooms. For Woohyun: _Thank you._ ”

Woohyun’s eyes turned and Sunggyu could see the question reflected there. He merely bowed his head and silently urged his husband to listen.

 

_Thank you, love you_  
_Till the last day of my life,  
I will live as your man_

 

“Don’t cry.” Sunggyu brought his hand up to brush away a runaway tear. “You’re ugly when you cry.”

“Your face is ugly.” Woohyun sniffed indignantly. “I can’t believe you made Myungsoo sing this song. You’re _so_ cheesy.”

“But you love me.” Sunggyu’s eyes disappeared into crescents as he laughed. 

He never thought it would be possible to feel so loved, so content and so blissful. He was glad he followed his dreams, for music bequeathed him with a family, with a sanctuary and with Nam Woohyun.

Sunggyu looked around and caught the eyes of his bandmates. Myungsoo winked at him, Sungjong and Dongwoo shot him thumbs up, Howon inclined his head in respect and Sungyeol’s smile was utterly blinding. This was his family and he wouldn’t trade it for the sun or the moon.

“Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu whispered. “I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You married me.” His husband scoffed. “You’re crazy if you think you’re getting rid of me that easily.”

Sunggyu was scared to commit to something that was synonymous with ‘forever’. Marriage was a promise that it was the two of them against the world. But if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he loved Woohyun and he was ready to tackle eternity with him. 

After all, they were Infinite, were they not?

 

∞ 

 

“I’d like to thank Dongwoo, for being a steadfast best friend and never failing to make me smile. I’d like to thank Sungyeol for tricking me whenever Woohyun needed something. I’d like to thank Howon for reassuring me when I needed it and for knocking sense into me now and then. Thank you to Sungjong for helping me plan everything and stopping me from getting cold feet. Thank you to Myungsoo, who ensured everything went smoothly and for gracing us with his voice tonight.

And thank you to Woohyun. Allow me to be cheesy just this once, please. I didn’t even notice when we began to grow close. Hell, I didn’t even like you at first! But now, now you’re the person I trust and love the most. Every moment which made me happy was spent with you. Someday when time goes by, even if we become old memories, I will sing for you. Forever and ever, for you.

Thank you, Nam Woohyun, for making me smile, for not getting annoyed with me when I ruined Halloween, for telling me the words I didn’t want to but needed to hear, for catching me when I fall, for showing me what love is and for showing me that forever isn’t something to be afraid of. We’re infinite and our love is too. Thank you being together with me, thank you for staying beside me. I love you.

Thank you, Woohyun.

 _Gomawo._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://baekhyeun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. This was kind of rushed and totally inspired by 'Gomawo' by Infinite. I apologise for any mistakes and/or typos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
